


coming home

by Clexa90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa is Endgame, F/F, Lexa is Alive, Marriage, Protective Lexa, e - Freeform, love of her life, loving clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: lexa comes back after the city of lights





	

Clarke had just left lexa in the city of light. When she woke up and they removed the flame.

Clarke broke down and fell.

“ I can’t to this without you,I can’t live without you “ Clarke said 

Nobody knew expect for murphy who that person was.

“ Clarke honey whats wrong , who cant you live with. Everyone is here. Please tell us “ abby said 

“ LEXA, lexa isn’t here and I love her so mych. This pain is too much, I cant do thid=s. I miss her so much. Why can’t I just get my love of my life back” Clarke said

Everyone was shocked. They didn’t know lexa but Clarke did and abby knew they were close but not lovers .

“ honey im so sorry.” Abby said

When abby said that someone walked through the door and it was the one and only lexa. Her soulmate

Abby was shocked

Clarke looked up and everyone looking at her but she just saw her lovers green eyes

Clarke got up and run to lexa. Clarke hugged her but it seems to everyone that it was a very long hug.

Once the hug broke lexa cupped Clarke face and said

“ clarke why you crying, i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere” lexa said

“ I thought I would never seen you again, how you here , you died in my arms “ lexa said

“ once titus got the flame, she saved me and I had to rest. “ Lexa said 

Clarke when in for a passionate kiss and it lasted a long time but Clarke fogot there were people with them.

“Clarke “ abby said 

“ I’m sorry mom bbut I cant helped it “ Clarke said

“ hi abby “ lexa said 

“ hi lexa I hope you know that you have to get to explain. How this happned “ abby said 

Clarke knows that she has to but right now she just wanted to be with lexa alone

“ mom do you mind leaving so me and lexa can be alone “Clarke said

“ can everyone leave “ Clarke was angry 

Everyone but bellamy would leave so Clarke took him buy the hand 

“ Clarke why u will her. I love you “ bellamy said 

“ well im sorry that you feel that way but bellamy I will never love you ok. Lexa will always be my person andi have never loved someone this much and she will come before all of you. We gonna have sex right now so get out “ Clarke said 

Bellamy was shocked and was sad because he knew lexa was better than him so he accepted it and left

“ hey baby are you ok” lexa said 

“ ya I just wish that it was just me you forever and I didn’t have to be apart of the sky people.” Clarke said

“ well I can do that but we will have to get married, Clarke kom skikru will you marry me and make me the happiest women alive” Lexa said

“ of course I will . you will make me the happiest women too“ Clarke said with tears in her eyes from happiness

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me if you want me to continue


End file.
